roleplayrebornfandomcom-20200215-history
Screaming Gophers
The Screaming Gophers is one of the two opposing teams on Camp Drama. They consist of DJ, Ezekiel, Geoff, Gwen, Heather, Justin, Katie, Leshawna, Lindsay, Trent, and Tyler. Throughout the season, they win nine out of fourteen pre-merge challenges and vote off Ezekiel, Tyler, DJ, Katie, and Justin. They are the superior team this season. Camp Drama The Screaming Gophers are formed by Chris in Confessions of a Teenage Drama Camper. As the team settles into their cabins, the girls, specifically Heather and Leshawna, clash and the guys quickly bond with each other. Once they are given their first challenge, diving into the lake to collect pieces of wood, Heather quickly assumes the role of team leader, much to Gwen and Leshawna's annoyance. She orders the other members of the team to dive in, and is questioned for not diving in, to which she dodges the question by saying Lindsay went for her. They eventually gather enough wood and, despite their problems, manage to build the outhouse confessional for the season, winning the challenge and a trip to the Tuck Shop. In The Hunter Games, the Gophers have a hard time getting used to each other as Gwen and Leshawna are already annoyed with Heather while Heather plots to make potential alliance members out of Lindsay and Katie. When given the challenge of hiding from Chef Hatchet as he hunts the campers down, Heather once again takes control of the situation and splits the team off into groups. She then takes Katie and Lindsay to the side and secretly forms her alliance with them. Once the game starts, Ezekiel is immediately caught by Chef, and soon after, so is Geoff. Lindsay and Katie are quickly caught next, hiding in the girls' bathroom, followed by DJ and Tyler who are caught in the Gopher boys' cabin. Later, Gwen is caught drawing near a tree and warns Leshawna, who is soon tackled and caught as well. Chef then notices Heather and Trent holding onto each other. They are chased by Chef, until they reach a dead end, where Heather pushes Trent towards Chef and runs off. Chef encounters many of the Killer Bass members, Chef finds Justin, and despite falling for his charm he accidentally shoots him. In the end, Heather is the last person not to be caught and wins the challenge for her team. In Featherheads, the teams discuss the first elimination, and Chris arrives telling each team to choose their strongest member for the first part of the challenge. The Gophers choose DJ and at the site of the first challenge, the pillars collapse, making the challenge void, and Chris reveals that the chosen strongest members will be barred from competing in the second challenge, football. The Screaming Gophers are forced to have someone sit out during the game, due to the uneven numbers, and Heather chooses Ezekiel to sit out. The game begins and both teams fight for the ball. Geoff, Leshawna, and Trent prove to make the most effort while Katie gets distracted by Sadie, and Heather does nothing to help the team. They lose the first round, and before the second round, Katie is swapped out for Ezekiel. The second round begins but is cut short when Chris tackles Izzy who was about to score for the Bass. The Gophers lose the challenge, and before elimination, the Heather and Leshawna argue over who to vote off. At the Screaming Gophers first bonfire ceremony, Gwen receives the first marshmallow and Heather and Ezekiel are put in the bottom two with Ezekiel becoming the first team member eliminated. In Forest Grumps, Geoff is seen upset over Ezekiel's elimination, meanwhile, Heather continues to order Katie and Lindsay around, much to Leshawna's annoyance. Heather chooses for the Gophers to make their way to Spot C in the forest, and on their way, they have difficulty reading the map, which is in the language of Zing-Zing. The map is given to Lindsay, which bare little results, and Gwen and Heather begin to argue, prompting Heather to make Lindsay and Katie make fun of Gwen. As they make it to the campsite, Heather attempts to force Leshawna and Gwen to gather all of their supplies, but after much protesting, Gwen and Trent go to gather wood instead. They slowly start to bond, and that night, they begin to hear what sounds like a bear approaching their campsite. As it comes closer, the team increasingly gets frightened, only for Chris to walk in, saying that he was merely trying to scare them with a sound machine. The next morning, both teams arrive back at camp, and the Gophers win the challenge for having no complications during the night, winning themselves a hot tub. After the Killer Bass' elimination ceremony, Tyler secretly appears before Bridgette and confesses his feelings for her, and as they share a kiss, they are secretly seen by Sadie. In Superstale, the Screaming Gophers start off at the male cabin, where Tyler is seen having a dream Bridgette until he falls out of his bed, waking the others. Meanwhile, at the girls cabin, Heather and Leshawna get into another argument over whose turn it is to clean the bathroom. After their feud Chris announces the next challenge to be a talent show and must the teams must pick three people perform for them. During the auditions, Heather harshly judges the others team members talents. She rejects Gwen's drawings and Leshawna's dance moves, which causes Leshawna to question if Heather has any talents. Refusing to prove Leshawna right, Heather assures that she has a talent, and puts herself, Trent, and Justin in the show. Once the talent contest goes underway, Justin is the first to go up for the team. He simply rips off his shirt and showcases his handsomeness, earning nine points. When Courtney goes up for the Killer Bass, everyone becomes bored with her performance and falls asleep. This causes Gwen to drop her dairy, which she was writing in at the time, and Heather takes it. She begins to read Gwen's dairy onstage, which describes her crush in a vague way. This upsets Gwen and the other campers, and Gwen runs off crying, with Heather gaining five points. For the last performance, Trent sings a love song as Gwen returns to the bleachers. His song earns seven points for the team, and the Gophers win the challenge. In Fool's Gold, the teams are at the mess hall, where Katie is upset over Sadie's elimination and Heather becomes curious about the sudden tension within the Killer Bass. Heather tells Lindsay to find out why the Bass are shunning Bridgette, and Harold tells her that Sadie revealed Bridgette and Tyler's secret relationship. This puts the Gophers in an uproar and Heather scolds Tyler in a fit of rage. At the challenge, the Gophers try to decide which five members will participate. Though some try to give Tyler a second chance, Heather forbids Tyler from competing and picks Trent, Lindsay, Katie, Geoff and Leshawna to do the challenge. The Screaming Gophers go first and suffer complications when Lindsay starts drowning and Leshawna encounters a shark. The challenge ends in a tie, and Tyler and Bridgette are chosen by Chris for a tiebreaker game of underwater tug of war. Bridgette wins and the Gophers are sent to elimination, with Tyler being eliminated for his betrayal. This disappoints a few Gophers, and Bridgette arrives to give him a romantic goodbye as he boards the Boat of Losers. In Your Goose Is Cooked, DJ is chosen to be the team's head chef for the cooking challenge. He splits the team into three groups: Himself, Lindsay, and Trent making sandwiches; Gwen, Justin, and Leshawna making mashed potatoes; and Geoff, Heather, and Katie making a pumpkin pie. As they begin to cook, a faint buzzing sound is heard by the Gophers. Suddenly, a swarm of bees enter the kitchen and attack the team as they run away. When Chris judges everyone's dishes, DJ presents his sandwich. As Chris takes a bite, he begins to choke, prompting DJ to give him the Heimlich and revealing that he was choking on a dead bee that somehow got into the sandwich. They only get four points from the sandwich, but when they serve their mashed potatoes, Chris states that the dish is just like his mom used to make, and he gives the Gophers ten points. On their final dish, Heather rolls out a cooked pumpkin, confusing Chris and DJ. Heather states that they were unable to make a pumpkin pie in time, so merely cooked the pumpkin itself, decorating it with whipped cream and sprinkles. Chris hesitatingly tries the pumpkin, and though he is initially satisfied with it, he abruptly throws up, realizing that they forgot to take out the seeds. This causes their team to only get one point for it and they lose the challenge. At elimination, DJ and Lindsay are placed in the bottom two and DJ is eliminated. In Chris-napped, Chef arrives to the mess hall to inform everyone that Chris has been kidnapped and is trapped on Boney island and that the teams must canoe there and rescue him. When splitting up for the canoe ride to the island, Heather tells Lindsay and Katie that they will be paddling for her, Gwen partners up with Trent and Leshawna, while Geoff goes with Justin. While travelling, Heather continues to boss Lindsay and Katie around, when finally, Katie gets fed up and goes against Heather. She curses heather out, and enraged, Heather kicks her off the canoe and out of the alliance. Katie spends the rest of the trip in Gwen, Trent, and Leshawna's boat, and once on the island, the team take the left path to find Chris. As they make their way through the woods a Stymphalian goose picks up Trent and launches him at tree but he falls and hits the ground. The goose then picks up Heather and drops her into a quicksand pit. Trent saves Heather pulls her out of the quicksand, much to Gwen's annoyance. Unfortunately, the Gophers pick the wrong path and the Killer Bass find Chris, losing the challenge. At the elimination ceremony, Katie and Lindsay are placed in the bottom two, and in the end Lindsay is given the final marshmallow. Katie curses out Heather one last time, and says goodbye to Lindsay before walking the Dock of Shame. During In Gwen We Trust, Chris challenges the teams in a series of trust exercises. For the first challenge, Gwen and Heather play for the Gophers in a rock-climbing challenge. Trent begins cheering for Gwen until Lindsay reminds him that he is dating Heather and therefore should not be cheering for Gwen. Gwen hears this, breaking her heart, and Heather lets go of the rope, causing Gwen to fall. This causes the two to get into a heated argument until Chris breaks it up. When the two refuse to participate any longer, Chris makes Heather climb and Gwen hold the rope. Before Heather can catch up, however, Gwen accidentally loosens the belay too much and Heather falls. She is rushed to the infirmary while Trent is angered at Gwen for not taking Heather's injury seriously. The next challenge is a three-legged race with three people and Trent, Leshawna and Lindsay are chosen to participate in the challenge. Once they start, Lindsay is put on the former two's shoulders and manage to keep a good pace. Due to Bass member Harold falling, they manage to win the challenge. For the final tie-breaking challenge, Geoff and Justin have to race Cody and Izzy down a hill on toboggans. Forced to put on a blindfold, Geoff steers while Justin navigates, however the latter does not truly give directions and simply shine their beauty to different directions. Despite this, the Gophers win the challenge when the Bass are disqualified for by Izzy not completing the challenge correctly. In Snakes and a Plane, Gwen is the first Gopher to face her biggest fear as she is buried alive in the sand, with Heather on standby to dig her out. She soon grows bored, makes Lindsay take her place, and leaves her behind. Next, Trent enters a helicopter with Beth and Izzy for their fear of heights. Chef flies them around the island, however, he looses control and ditches the three as the helicopter crashes. Geoff and Lindsay are then challenged in the mess hall to eat sushi for their fear, however they are interrupted by a bear which suddenly attacks the group. Trent is later seen on the beach when he steps on a walkie-talkie, which Gwen speaks out of and reveals that she is still underground. Trent manages to dig her out and Heather arrives, mad at the two seemingly connecting, and dodges the fact that she abandoned Gwen. Afterwards, Chris puts Heather and Courtney into a pit filled with snakes. Heather gets immediately annoyed with the snakes and leaves the pit, losing her challenge. The female Gophers all meet in their cabin where they must help Justin overcome his fear of negative comments. Most of the girls have trouble finding imperfections within Justin, however Gwen stays focused and manages to get everyone to start insulting him. Justin stays completely calm during this; which annoys Chris, and he brings out Chef, who is dressed as a spider in order to scare Leshawna. This works, and she along with Lindsay and Heather run out of the cabin. The Screaming Gophers lose, and at the bonfire, Heather and Justin are placed in the bottom two, but thanks to the influence of her alliance Heather once again is given the final marshmallow eliminating a sadden Justin. In Hot Air Ba-loon, the Gophers are divided into three groups for the challenge as they search for parts of a hot air balloon. Geoff attempts to flirt with Lindsay, and later, Gwen and Leshawna enter the boathouse and discuss Heather's relationship with Trent. They come to the conclusion that Heather is using him, but are interrupted by a sudden crash that turns out to be Geoff and Lindsay, who are making out. Meanwhile at the cabins, Heather begins to act coldly towards Trent, giving him mixed feelings about their relationship. Chris later judges the hot air balloons, and after the Bass' balloon proves to be faulty, the Gophers win the challenge and the "ultimate prize", a Screaming Gophers hat. Later, Heather is once again annoyed with Trent, and after she storms off, Gwen arrives to console him, but Trent instead tries to brush off Heather's cruel nature attempts to see the good in her. Meanwhile, Lindsay talks with Geoff and tells him that despite their moment earlier, she only wants them to be friends. Geoff sadly agrees, and Lindsay later reveals that she was forbidden by Heather not to date anyone outside of their alliance and that she hopes to date him outside of the competition. In Ladybug in the Camp, Chris arrives to announce the animal training challenge. Gwen is given a skunk, Leshawna is given a ladybug, Trent is given a chameleon, Lindsay gets a squirrel, Heather receives a woodpecker, and Geoff gets a panda. The contestants split up to train their animals and converse with members of the other team. Afterwards, Chris announces that it is judging time, but adds a twist that each camper will be locked in a cage with one of the other campers' animal. Trent goes first and is locked with Cody's frog, which starts beating him up. Next, Geoff and Lindsay are locked with each other's animals with Geoff's panda attacking Lindsay and her squirrel merely licking Geoff. Heather is then locked with Beth's raccoon, but since Beth only trained Heather's woodpecker for her the raccoon mauls Heather. Leshawna is next and is locked with Izzy's loon, which merely sits on her lap and does nothing. Gwen is the last Gopher to go up and is paired with Harold's parrot, which misbehaves as well. After a mishap with Courtney's bear, Heather is declared the "Biggest Winner" of the challenge and wins for the team. The eleven remaining campers are seen watching a commercial advertising the show at the start of Lifestyles of the Gitch and Fameless. Chris arrives and explains that both teams will make similar advertisements for his very own product; "McLean Brand Underwear". Heather once again bosses her team around and assigns Trent to music, Gwen and Leshawna to backstage work, Lindsay to lighting, and Geoff as the model. The Screaming Gophers' performance begins with Heather walking on stage as the announcer, listing benefits for the underwear while Geoff shows it off. However, soon after their commercial begins, one of the lights break and Lindsay climbs a ladder to fix it. It ends up falling off and lands near Heather, accidentally ripping her shirt off in the process, exposing her chest. Chris is amused by this wardrobe malfunction and the Screaming Gophers win yet again. A massive rainstorm hits the island in Tidal Brave, completely flooding the camp and causing both teams' cabins to drift into the ocean. The Gophers find themselves stranded in their cabin and notice that Heather is nowhere to be found, as she was sleeping in the trailer they won the previous challenge. Chris communicates with the campers through a floating intercom and tells them to get along in their cabins until help arrives. Meanwhile, Heather arrives at the Killer Bass' cabin and is annoyed with the experience. Geoff comes up with an idea to throw a party, which everyone but Gwen agrees to. As the party goes underway with Trent playing his guitar, Geoff asks Gwen to join in and finally convinces her to come out of her shell despite her initial rejection. Thanks to Geoff's party and Heather's meddling in the Bass cabin, the Gophers win the last team challenge of the season. As of Losers Who Lunch, the teams are dissolved and Katie rejoins the competition; leaving her, Geoff, Gwen, Heather, Leshawna, Lindsay, and Trent as the only members to make it to the merge. Members *DJ *Ezekiel *Geoff *Gwen *Heather *Justin *Katie *Leshawna *Lindsay *Trent *Tyler Eliminations Trivia *Ezekiel is the only member of the Screaming Gophers to not participate in Studio Drama or Global Drama. *They are the only team to have all of its former members make up the final four, beating the last of the Killer Bass in Up in Tri-Arms. Gallery Screen Shot 2014-02-28 at 8.24.43 PM.png|The Screaming Gophers are formed in Confessions of a Teenage Drama Camper. images.jpeg|Heather and Leshawna immediately clash in the girls' cabin. Screen Shot 2014-03-02 at 1.23.58 PM.png|Meanwhile the boys all get along in their cabin. Screen Shot 2014-03-03 at 5.02.13 PM.png|The Gophers compete in their first challenge. Screen Shot 2014-01-24 at 9.55.28 PM.png|The team eats at their table in the mess hall. Screen Shot 2014-03-04 at 4.50.56 PM.png|Geoff talks about how much he likes his fellow teammates in the confessional. Screen Shot 2014-03-03 at 11.09.48 AM.png|Heather forms an alliance with Lindsay and Katie. Screen Shot 2014-03-03 at 11.19.17 AM.png|DJ and Tyler hide from Chef Hatchet during the challenge in The Hunter Games. 175px-Screen_Shot_2014-01-25_at_3.33.11_PM.png|The Screaming Gophers lose their very first challenge in Featherheads. Screen Shot 2014-03-06 at 10.05.56 PM.png|The Screaming Gophers at their first elimination ceremony. Screen Shot 2014-02-28 at 8.51.25 PM.png|Heather and Ezekiel end up in the bottom two. Screen Shot 2014-02-28 at 8.52.53 PM.png|Ezekiel is the first member of the team eliminated. Screen Shot 2014-03-08 at 2.07.54 PM.png|The Gophers walk through the woods in Forest Grumps. Screen Shot 2014-03-11 at 6.17.09 PM.png|Heather, Justin, and Trent are chosen for the talent show. Snapshot_2009-02-12_21-40-14.png|Heather reads Gwen's diary to the whole camp. Screen Shot 2014-03-10 at 1.05.52 PM.png|Trent plays a love song which wins the challenge for his team. Screen Shot 2014-03-12 at 1.34.01 PM.png|Heather finds out about Tyler and Bridgette's relationship. 175px-Screen_Shot_2014-02-10_at_8.18.24_PM.png|The selected Gophers and Killer Bass members compete in Fool's Gold. Screen Shot 2014-03-13 at 8.41.19 PM.png|The Screaming Gophers at their second elimination ceremony. Screen Shot 2014-03-13 at 8.45.35 PM.png|Tyler becomes the second Gopher eliminated. Screen Shot 2014-03-15 at 11.02.08 PM.png|DJ divides the team for each course of the meal in Your Goose Is Cooked. Screen Shot 2014-03-15 at 11.11.56 PM.png|A swarm of bees suddenly attack the Gophers' kitchen. Screen Shot 2014-03-16 at 6.10.00 PM.png|The Gophers attend their third elimination ceremony. Screen Shot 2014-03-19 at 9.09.58 PM.png|A saddened DJ is eliminated after leading the team to failure. Screen Shot 2014-03-16 at 8.12.20 PM.png|The team boards their canoes in Chris-napped. Screen Shot 2014-03-16 at 8.43.36 PM.png|The Gophers realize they picked the wrong path. Screen Shot 2014-03-16 at 8.48.37 PM.png|The team attends their fourth elimination ceremony. Screen Shot 2014-03-16 at 8.50.42 PM.png|Katie tells off Heather after being eliminated. 175px-Screen_Shot_2014-02-23_at_5.20.15_PM.png|The Gophers win the last part of the challenge in In Gwen We Trust. Screen Shot 2014-03-19 at 8.49.37 PM.png|Geoff and Lindsay face their fear of eating Sushi. Screen Shot 2014-03-19 at 8.53.18 PM.png|Justin faces his fear of insults. Screen Shot 2014-03-19 at 9.05.54 PM.png|The team's fifth elimination ceremony. Screen Shot 2014-03-19 at 9.07.35 PM.png|Justin is the last Gopher eliminated before the merge in Snakes and a Plane. Screen Shot 2014-03-20 at 11.01.27 PM.png|The Screaming Gophers win yet again in Hot Air Ba-loon. 175px-Screen_Shot_2014-02-26_at_1.26.46_PM.png|Heather and Lindsay host auditions for a new alliance member. Screen Shot 2014-03-22 at 4.08.15 PM.png|The campers watch Chris' commercial for Camp Drama in Lifestyles of the Gitch and Fameless. Screen Shot 2014-03-22 at 4.12.30 PM.png|The Gophers fight over their reward, a luxurious a two-person trailer. Screen Shot 2014-03-22 at 4.41.54 PM.png|Geoff throws a party in Tidal Brave, after the team gets trapped in their cabin. 175px-195px-TreeHouseHeather.png|Meanwhile, Heather finds herself in the Killer Bass cabin. Category:Roleplay Reborn Wiki